


A New Castle

by AroJade (AlleyCatSunflower)



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Shopping, Showing Off, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCatSunflower/pseuds/AroJade
Summary: In which nine-year-old Luke shows his sheltered fiancée around the city of Baticul for the very first time, and Princess Natalia develops an interest in archery that she never knew she had.
Relationships: Asch the Bloody/Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear
Kudos: 7





	A New Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story six years ago and haven't played/watched much of Tales of the Abyss since (despite it being one of my favorite Tales…), so I no longer remember the details surrounding these events—I think the title has something to do with Asch [as Luke] having been the one to show Natalia around Baticul, saying it was her new castle, but I can't even remember if that's canon anymore, it's been so long. But either way, here's Asch [as Luke] showing Natalia around her city for the first time. Enjoy!

"Luke. Are you _sure_ this is allowed?"

Undaunted, Luke gave Natalia a reassuring smile. "You're a _princess_ ," he reminded her, taking her hand in his, and she blushed. "Whether or not it's allowed doesn't matter."

"That's not how being a princess works," said Natalia dubiously, but followed Luke out of the castle nonetheless. The guards bowed as they passed, but did not stop them, and they walked briskly down the stairs into the courtyard. If they weren't stopping them, they must have assumed Father had approved it.

"I've never been beyond the fountain before," said Natalia, glancing down at the sun shining in the water as they passed, and took comfort in the warmth of Luke's hand around hers.

"Well, now you have," announced Luke triumphantly as they kept moving.

Natalia put up the merest hint of resistance, moving more slowly. "But I don't want you to get in trouble." By no means would Luke's punishment be severe, since he was a nobleman's son and the king's nephew, but they might restrict his visits to the castle, and Natalia couldn't bear that. (It may have been selfish of her, but it was the truth.)

"Baticul is the capital of Kimlasca," said Luke, squeezing Natalia's hand. "Uncle can't complain that I'm showing you around your own city. What kind of a princess lives the first ten years of her life without even seeing her country?"

"But Father says—"

"He's too protective of you," said Luke, releasing Natalia's hand and gently resting his hands on her shoulders instead as she looked up into his fiery eyes. "You can take care of yourself, and we both know it. Besides, do you really want your ladies-in-waiting fussing over you the whole time?"

Natalia shook her head, and Luke released her shoulders. "They'll send Guy after us soon enough, just wait," he muttered, sounding distinctly unenthusiastic. "We'd better get a head start. Come on, follow me."

They descended another flight of stairs to stand at a railing overlooking the city, and Natalia's breath left her body as she stared down at the buildings below. She had never known she was so high above everyone else, literally as well as socially.

But they didn't have time to stay long, and went down another set of stairs, Natalia gazing enthralled at her city all the while. She stumbled a couple times on the way, Luke taking her hand again after the second instance, before they finally came to rest on a platform of some sort.

"What's this?" Natalia started asking, but Luke flashed her an almost wicked grin as he pulled a lever—and suddenly, the ground beneath them lurched into motion.

Squealing, Natalia clung to Luke's arm as they descended. "Give me some warning next time!" she ordered as soon as she recovered, removing her arms from around him as she watched the city envelop them.

"Yes, yes, my lady," teased Luke, and the platform finally shuddered to a halt. "After you." As he ushered her back onto solid ground again, Natalia stared up at the buildings stretching to the sky. It was hard to believe that only a few minutes ago, she had stood above them all.

Luke's arms caught her around the waist suddenly, and Natalia realized that she had been about to crash directly into one of the guards. "I beg your pardon," she whispered, mortified. Her dancing master, who always complimented her natural grace, would have been ashamed of her clumsiness. But the guard merely looked down at her wide eyes, shaking his head, and gave no audible reply.

"Be careful," said Luke, grasping Natalia's wrist again, and led her carefully down yet another flight of stairs. "There's going to be lots more than just a few guards to worry about down there." She could tell he was looking into her eyes, but she couldn't focus on his face when such magnificent structures towered above her. " _Natalia_ ," added Luke, and she glanced back at him unwillingly. "Slow down a little. You don't want to get in over your head."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Natalia, dancing her way through the streams of people.

Luke, meanwhile, pushed past a few of them to catch up with her as she stood staring up at a set of double doors. "Yes, you are," he said, taking her hand once more and gripping it a bit more tightly this time, as if worried they would be separated. "Come on, that's just the inn. If we stop everywhere, we're going to be here for days."

"I'm the princess!" complained Natalia jokingly, allowing herself to be led away, narrowly dodging a collision or two with a hasty traveler. "You can't do this to me!"

"I'll be the king someday," said Luke with a smile, glancing back at her. Natalia blushed at the memory of their promise, a little over a year hence. "So yes, I can."

They descended one more set of steps (Natalia realized suddenly that they would have to go _up_ on their way back) before Luke pulled her off to the side, pointing at a door. "That's the chapel," he said, evaluating her expression carefully. "Do you want to take a look?"

Natalia nodded somewhat hesitantly. Ever since she was very young, she had been raised to believe the Score was absolute, and the laws of the Order with it. She had prayed every night for her country, and every day, she behaved like the perfect princess. But, ever since her mother's death last year—

"Natalia?" asked Luke concernedly, and she realized with a jolt that she was gripping his hand tightly and made an effort to relax her fingers. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured him quietly, meeting his eyes with some degree of difficulty. She had to get used to the Order of Lorelei again _someday_. Their priests facilitated all royal weddings, and as queen of Kimlasca, she would be expected to be as pious in her faith as she had been as a child. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Whatever you want," said Luke, keeping a close eye on Natalia as they turned back to the bustling city center. "I could take you to Miyagi's dojo."

"That sounds good," agreed Natalia, managing a smile. Jostled by her people, trying to ensure she didn't bump into anyone, she had no time to dwell too much in her memories. "What's a 'dojo'?" she added as an afterthought.

Luke smiled back at Natalia, plainly relieved at her change in mood. "It's a place where you train to fight. Master Van takes me there on weekends, so I get a chance to train with the other students."

"Are there any girls?" asked Natalia.

She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed when Luke laughed. No competition for his heart, but no female fighters, either. "No girls," he said, letting go of her hand to push open the door for her. "Girls don't fight, Natalia."

"I could fight, and I'm a girl," she protested, crossing her arms as he closed the door behind him. "You said I could take care of myself!"

"You _can_ take care of yourself," said Luke, though there was still a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "But even so, you have no idea how to wield a sword."

"I do too," said Natalia, stung. Ordinarily, she would have conceded his point, but to let Luke go on thinking girls should be excluded from combat… "I've seen you train with Van."

Luke raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything else, the man who must have been Miyagi emerged from the door to the back, curiosity in his gaze. "Oh, Master Luke," he said with some surprise, halting. "What are you doing here? And who is your charming friend?"

Natalia glanced over to him to see Luke's color heighten. "This is Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, my fiancée," he said, causing her to flush as well.

Miyagi bowed deeply before straightening up. "It's an honor, Princess," he said, looking between their two rosy faces with an expression Natalia couldn't read. "What can I do for you, Master Luke, Your Highness?"

"Please, could you lend us some practice swords?" asked Natalia shyly, and she and Luke exchanged a glance. The challenge was probably obvious on her face, but Luke only looked exasperated.

Miyagi blinked, observing their silent quarrel for a time before speaking. "Certainly. Take your pick, Your Highness."

Natalia strode over to the shelf, Luke following, and examined the various weapons. Eventually, she picked out a slender wooden shortsword, while Luke plucked up a mock longsword as though accustomed to doing so.

Once they returned to the floor, Luke took a battle stance. Natalia nervously mimicked him, trying to hold the surprisingly heavy sword one-handed. Miyagi shook his head in the background, but Luke was already charging, and her focus shifted back to the battle at hand.

Natalia sidestepped as quickly as possible, but he whirled around and smacked her on the back with the flat of his blade. Yelping, Natalia attempted to poke Luke in the stomach, but he knocked her blade up (dislodging it from her feeble grip) and, as her weapon clattered to the ground, held the dulled point an inch away from her throat.

"I win," said Luke, smiling, and picked Natalia's sword off the ground, handing it to her. She glowered, but accepted it, though refused Luke's hand and got back to her feet on her own. "You want me to beat you again, or do you want to give up?"

"A princess never gives up!" exclaimed Natalia, almost like a battle cry, and swung the blade at Luke's shoulder in a surprise attack. He blocked it and retaliated with an onslaught of jabbing motions at her chest, which she avoided by stumbling backward and falling down, losing her grip on the hilt a second time.

Before Natalia could reach out and reclaim her sword, Luke kicked it away and knelt next to her, laying down his own sword safely out of her reach. "A _true_ princess admits defeat with honor. If I were an enemy, you'd be dead because you tried to fight instead of surrendering, and Kimlasca would have no queen."

Natalia sighed heavily, propping herself up on her elbows. "If you were an enemy, you'd be a traitor to the crown, and the Score would be wrong."

"It's a good thing I'm not an enemy, then," said Luke, and helped Natalia to her feet with tenderness she hoped she wasn't imagining. Miyagi, meanwhile, picked up both swords and replaced them in the rack, a small smile on his face that Natalia couldn't decipher. "Come on, let's go."

Natalia nodded reluctantly, ashamed that Luke had gotten the better of her so easily, but Miyagi called her back. "Princess," he said, and she turned her head. "If you're interested in fighting, I know of a master of Lanvaldear-style archery who would be glad to teach a bright young lady such as yourself."

She blinked. _Bright young lady?_ "But I lost! Twice!"

Miyagi laughed. "Only at swordplay, against a young man who has trained for a couple years. For a first attempt against such an opponent, that was very promising. You have good reflexes, Your Highness."

Natalia bit her lip, lost in thought. That sounded too good to be true, but if the king shared Luke's opinion about women in combat, that might not be possible. "I'd love to, but I don't know if Father will allow it."

"Stop thinking about what Uncle will _allow_ you to do!" hissed Luke, pushing her gently. "What kind of a queen will you be if you don't do what you think is best? People look up to a decisive ruler. They'll stand by whatever you choose to do as long as you're confident about it!"

"But you said…" began Natalia, confused.

"And don't listen to me, either," said Luke, interrupting. "Sure, I might have said girls _don't_ fight, but that doesn't mean they _can't_. It's just that none of them really want to." He paused, looking her in the eye. "But if you want to fight, then fight. No one would dare stop you."

"All right," said Natalia, smiling as her determination rekindled, and looked over at Miyagi. "Please send the archery master to the castle as soon as possible. I would love to learn from him." Of course, it would be something of a stretch given that she had very little free time as it was (since her other lessons took up most of every day), but she was sure it would be worth it.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Miyagi, smiling, as Luke opened the door. "Please, enjoy your unofficial tour of Baticul. Don't let Master Luke take you anywhere too dangerous."

Luke rolled his eyes, ushering Natalia out the door, and she waved back at Miyagi before it shut. "Let's go to the market," he said, interlacing their fingers and pulling her along. "Girls like shopping."

"I like combat," said Natalia stubbornly.

"You can like both. Besides, some stalls sell weapons." Luke wrinkled his nose. "Also, _don't_ try to tell me you're a tomboy." He gestured to her outfit. Natalia hadn't initially thought much of wearing a pink dress with white gloves and tights, much less shoes with decorative roses, but now, she had to admit she really didn't give off a very tomboyish impression.

Before Natalia could even admit that perhaps Luke had a point, he led her through a set of double doors into a huge, indoor marketplace. There were so many colors and sounds and smells that she was momentarily lost with only Luke's hand to guide her.

After leading her to an isolated corner, he stepped aside so she could look around. "See, there's a weapons stall," he said, pointing, "and armor, and I think that man is selling mutton over there. And there's medicine and tools that way, and—Natalia?"

Natalia was scarcely paying attention, staring awestruck at the ceiling. It was almost as grand as her home, in a very different sort of way. She resolved to come here every week for the rest of her life if possible. How different it was from the isolated castle! How could she have lived ten years without experiencing _this_?

Luke waved his hand in front of her face. "Natalia," he said, and she could tell he was amused. "Do you want to go outside a minute? Maybe go back to the dojo and rest?"

"No, no, I'm fine," insisted Natalia, marching into the crowd to get a better view of the weapon shop. It had _everything_ : swords of all lengths and widths and styles; staffs and rods for fonists; lances and spears in every imaginable fashion; and—yes, bows!

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Are you honestly considering—"

"Please, how much is this?" asked Natalia of the shopkeeper, indicating a particularly beautiful shortbow that seemed just her size from what little she could see.

The shopkeeper squinted down at her as though trying to determine whether she was serious. "Five thousand gald."

Luke shook his head frantically. "Natalia—"

"I'll buy it!" announced Natalia, then frowned. She had never been entrusted with her own funds. The castle always paid for what she needed, and she had hardly ever handled money in her life.

"With what?" asked the shopkeeper, looking her up and down with a somewhat unpleasant smile. "Do you have a bank hidden under that dress?" Luke looked vaguely irritated in her peripheral vision, but said nothing.

"There's money back at the castle," said Natalia, looking from the bow to her feet and back again. "I'm sure they'll pay y—"

"Listen, girlie, if you don't have enough gald on you right now, I can't give you the bow," said the shopkeeper. "A delicate little flower like you probably wouldn't be able to use it anyway. Next!"

"But I'm the prin—" protested Natalia, clenching her fists.

" _Next_!" repeated the shopkeeper, pounding his hand on the counter, and Natalia flinched as Luke steered her back to their corner, the next customer in line approaching the counter. She couldn't deny that she was a little shaken, but… _delicate little flower_?

"I'll bring enough next time!" said Natalia, making her vow to no one in particular. "I'll do it! I'll buy every bow in the shop until he admits I can fight!"

Luke looked simultaneously amused and sympathetic. "You're only one lady, Natalia. You couldn't use every bow in the shop even when you do become an archery master."

Natalia sighed, hanging her head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, raising her chin with a gentle hand. "Don't be. The world is rough." Luke paused as if trying to find the right words before continuing, "There will always be a lot more people who don't believe in you than people who do."

Natalia stared at Luke, horrified. "But I'm going to be queen someday!" she cried, cutting him off before he could continue. "Are all my people going to be like him? Are they all going to think I'm—" She couldn't spit out the word 'worthless', so it echoed in her head.

Luke held both Natalia's hands in his, looking her in the eye solemnly. "If you ignore all the people who like you, and think about everyone who doesn't, you're going to stop believing in yourself. And then, you lose _everything_." He released her hands slowly, though his touch still tingled on her skin. "Understand?"

Natalia nodded, blushing. "I… I think so."

Luke grinned. "Great. Now, where do you want to go next?" He glanced around. "We could leave, if you want."

"You're the tour guide," said Natalia, braving a smile, and glanced around. "Why don't we look at the other stalls? The people probably aren't _all_ so rude."

Smiling, Luke led the way back into the crowd, more purposefully this time, as they wound their way almost to the back of the hall. "Try this place," he said as they arrived at an accessory stall, where ribbons and jewelry of all descriptions were displayed on strips and cushions of dark velvet.

"Welcome," said the woman attending the booth, smiling warmly at Natalia as she stared around at shining metal and sparkling jewels and smooth fabric. "What can I get for you?"

Natalia reciprocated the smile hesitantly. Her demeanor was very different from the gruff weapon shop owner. "I'm just looking around, thank you," she said politely, glancing at Luke, who gave her an encouraging grin.

More confident this time, Natalia examined countless precious works of art before her eyes eventually came to rest on a silver ring in a glass display, set with a square red stone. It was too big for her small fingers, but she could always wear it on a necklace until she grew up.

"That's a ruby ring, miss," said the shopkeeper, almost confidentially, and Natalia looked up. "Some call it a 'pact ring'. It's protected by the Second Fonon, and guards love, happiness, and bravery. Twenty thousand gald."

Natalia pursed her lips, staring at her feet. She couldn't even buy a bow worth a quarter that amount, let alone this ring. But then Luke stepped forward, pulling out a pouch of gald. "I've been saving my allowance since I started getting one, and I always bring it to the city," he explained, when Natalia's mouth fell open. "But only because I can defend myself if someone tries to take it."

The lady at the shop bowed her head, removing the ring from the display after counting out the money, and Luke took it. "Thank you, sir," she smiled as he slipped the ring into Natalia's hand. "Have a nice day!"

Natalia gave a final, grateful wave before examining her new ring as they turned away from the stand. "One thing I love about this place," said Luke quietly, looking satisfied. "They don't ask questions. It doesn't matter who you are, as long as you have gald."

"Why didn't you buy me the bow, if you have all this money?" asked Natalia crossly.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Your archery master will tell you what kind of bow to get. And besides, this is a pact ring, right?" He blushed. Natalia didn't fully understand why until he continued, "You got cheated out of an engagement ring, since our parents arranged it."

Natalia nodded, satisfied, and gazed down to admire the ring as they strolled through the market.

When they stopped, Natalia looked up again to find that they stood before another enormous set of double doors. "This is the coliseum," said Luke, his tone full of sudden and irrepressible excitement. "If you like fighting, it's where you can see the best warriors face off. No one dies," he added hastily, when Natalia looked alarmed. "But it's a nice way to spend time. And someday, maybe I'll fight there too."

"Me, too," said Natalia resolutely, not to be outdone. "So, are we going to watch a battle now?"

"Do you want to?" asked Luke eagerly, eyes gleaming in enthusiasm, and Natalia beamed at his jubilant expression. He usually acted so grown-up that sometimes she forgot he was younger even than she. "We could—"

" _There_ you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice, interrupting him, and Natalia glanced up to see Guy pushing his way through the crowd. Rolling her eyes, she hid her new ring in her fist. "Master Luke, Your Highness, I've been looking all over for you!" He stopped in front of them, bowing hastily.

Natalia glowered, taking a step forward, and Guy flinched. "Luke was just showing me around my own city," she said, holding her head high. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"I didn't say you did, Your Highness," said Guy, voice cracking as she took another step towards him, "but I have orders from Duke Fabre and the king to bring you both back to the castle."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Natalia, crossing her arms and glaring, and Luke struggled to suppress a laugh. "What if I refuse to go? You can't touch me."

Natalia couldn't tell if Guy's expression was hurt or angry or a combination of both; he cleared it before she could find out. "Natalia," said Luke, before Guy could reply. "You said yourself that you didn't want us to get in trouble. We already left without telling anyone. Resisting really _will_ make things bad, even if it's just Guy."

Natalia glanced over at him. "All right," she said, scuffing her foot against the ground in frustration. Just when she was getting used to the world outside the castle walls, they had to go lock her away again. "I'll go back, for your sake."

"How sweet," muttered Guy under his breath. Natalia raised her hand as though to slap him, relishing the sound of his panicked yelp and rushed apology, but lowered it again rather than follow through. Threats were more than enough to keep Guy in line.

"Thank you, Luke," murmured Natalia, smiling at her fiancé, as the trio made their way back out of the market and toward Baticul Castle. "For the training, for the ring… and for showing me around."

When they were sure Guy wasn't looking, Luke's only response was to lean over and peck Natalia swiftly on the cheek.


End file.
